


Tell Me a Lie In a Beautiful Way

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, boom! pregnant, brooks sees it for the first time, getting caught, getting horny in front of a camera, matt's hair long or short?, zacky's starting to get the hots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Two sexy, fun magazine shoots offset the horrible decision Violet and Matt may have to make.





	Tell Me a Lie In a Beautiful Way

Violet went to her office to call Rolling Stone and M. went to the studio. When he walked in no one said a word, and they got back to work. By the time the track was laid at 10 p.m. that night, they were even happier with it. They even sent it to the radio stations and put it on their website. By 11, they were gathered at the bar in their apartment to celebrate.  
"Everything set for Rolling Stone Wednesday?" Synyster asked, wanting to make sure he didn't have to be there.  
Shadows nodded, "You guys all know what to tell the press about us in the future interviews, right?"  
They all agreed.

"Yeah, we're all hoping this was a one time thing and you two will learn to control yourselves," Zacky took a drink, "You guys can't start dating."  
The two looked at each other like 'dating' was dirty word. All they wanted to do was fuck each other--but they couldn't do that, either. 

"Yep," Is all Shadows said, throwing back another at the thought of staying away from her.  
"So do we get to see this song?" Johnny asked.  
Shadows took a deep breath, "Tomorrow."

Tuesday morning Shadows showed up well before everyone else so he could warm-up and practice. Violet showed up early to pound her feet into a treadmill until she couldn't think anymore. When she headed for the showers, she could see him at the end of the hall in the studio, his beautiful baritone voice barely audible. She could watch or listen to him sing forever...  
Everyone else showed up an hour and a half later, gathering in the studio and sitting on the couches as Shadows sat silently next to the piano. Violet was the last one in, hair up and no make up. She put two kleenex boxes on the coffee table, "You guys shouldn't've bothered with eyeliner today." They all nervously looked at her and put their sunglasses back on. Shadows just smiled as he tinkered on the baby grand, taking comfort in the fact that she was almost as nervous as he was.

By the time the piano stopped and his voice has faded away, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Zacky shoved Synyster, "I'm not crying, you're crying," He laughed shakily before standing up. Shadows stood up as well as Zacky slowly walked over and stopped in front of him, not knowing what to say.

"That was beautiful, man," was all he could manage as he wrapped him in a big hug. The others immediately jumped up to attack him in one massive hug, congratulating him on the best ballad ever written. After the band had their moment, Raven shook his hand and gave him a hug, "I want to die and be wrapped in that song forever, dude." 

Shadows beamed, glad it was over and that his brothers understood. He made Violet hug him even though he knew she was trying to avoid it. It made her cry even more, and he just held her while she did and kissed the top of her head.  
As they spent the rest of the day playing with their newest song, the Duo dealt with the press.

Wednesday morning, Shadows' limo picked up Violet. She wore sweats, having put her clothes for the shoot in a bag. He wore his usual backwards hat, aviators, sleeveless Judas Priest shirt, and jeans, "Hey beautiful." His pierced lips curled into a smile. When they arrived, there was a small crowd being held back by guards. The cameras flashed as Shadows got out first so he could hold her hand while she got out of the limo. They ignored all questions and went straight inside.  
It took an hour just for them to get Violet's hair and make up done, while M.'s took half that time. They made him wait outside her room, figuring he'd be distracting. When she finally emerged, he just stare--speechless. She was in her typical black and purple, but cut lower and higher in all the right places, and a ridiculous push up bra. Her eyes were done expertly and her hair cascaded in torn up curls down her back and over her shoulders. She strutted over to him in her extra high heels, using a finger to close his open mouth. They had put more eyeliner on him than usual, which made his green eyes pop, and when he smiled at her she could see they had given him glitter fangs like he used to wear.  
The director, a flamboyant stereotype named Raul, clapped his hands together as they walked up to him, "We're going to start with the hardest part-the cover."  
"You're putting us on the cover, this late?!"  
"Yes, darling, you two are the hottest thing right now, no one can shut up about it...anyway, you'll stand on the bed, feet wide, with him behind you." He motioned them to get in position on a bed of black and purple silk that was in what looked like a goth's dream bedroom. Shadows held onto her as she wavered-having a hard time standing in heels on a bed. They giggled as they almost fell over together. The director impatiently waited as they got back into position. He put a finger to his lips in thought, "Okay, now put your left hand on the inside of her thigh-"  
"What're we doing? Making the cover to a romance novel?" Shadows joked, but gave the director a look as if to say 'what're doin' to me?'. Raul just raised an eyebrow at him until he obeyed.  
And with that they were off. It seemed like they took a million shots. Their interviewer sat on the sidelines the whole time, watching them interact. Some had them looking at each other, some he was biting her, one he was tugging at her neckline, in one they actually had his hand disappear into her skirt. Eventually Raul called scene, and told them they were doing the opening shot for the article next.  
"Now we get to re-create your stint at the club the other night--here," somebody handed a neck cuff to Violet so she could put it on him. She sighed heavily, not sure how to get through this day off erotic torture.  
"I guess this is what I get for starting this?" Shadows smiled a little nervously as she chained him up. Her playful eyes just laughed at him.  
For the next hour they were in every position Raul could think of--her standing behind him while he knelt, smiling or tugging at his collar, or bearing fangs...they seemed to get more daring as the hour went on...the last one he was sitting, shirtless, leaning back on his hands with his knees bent, with her in his lap, her knees on either side of his waist--both facing the camera as she held the chain over her shoulder.  
"This is getting harder by the minute," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Not the only thing getting harder by the minute," He grinned wickedly up at her and when she rolled her eyes at him, the camera man flashed away.  
Raul waved them away, "We'll set up for the rest while you do your interview."  
Violet climbed off of him and Shadows rolled over on his stomach, stretching out on the bed, "You'll have to give me a minute." She just laughed and sauntered away.

"So tell us about your contract, Shadows."  
He looked over at Violet, "Am I allowed to do that?" He joked, "It's a pretty standard 5 album contract. We're really happy with it."  
"Violet, that's pretty bold, signing a band that's already in their thirties and has been around for more than fifteen years. Do they have that much left?"  
"No doubt in my mind, or I wouldn't have approached them--obviously. A7X has a chemistry unlike anything I've ever seen. The way they throw music together, which I recently got to witness first hand, is a heaven of creativity. Honestly, as good as their music has always been, I think they're hitting their stride. Clearly, they've hit some huge road blocks, losing the Rev, but they've had to overcome that together and I think that created a new sort of even stronger bond between them. And they could not have found a better fit addition than Brooks."  
"Well said, Violet...Shadows, what can you tell us about your new song, God Hates Us?"  
Violet had worried this one was coming and did her best to side step it, "Good luck, I can't get a peep out of him about it." She shrugged.  
"You heard the woman," Shadows smiled.  
"There's been a lot of talk about you two. You clearly have a great repartee with one another. You've only known each other about a couple of weeks, though, right?"  
"Yeah," Violet started, "Obviously, I've known who he was since I was like twenty, but we didn't actually meet face to face until two and a half weeks ago."  
Shadows chimed in before she could continue, letting his dimples take over, "Violet actually came to a concert about six months ago and I spotted her backstage. She thinks I don't remember." He defended himself as Violet flirtatiously hit him several times, trying to hide her surprise.  
"Yes, when we heard Sevenfold was unhappy, Raven and I went backstage to investigate."  
"So when you signed the band, whose idea was is to go parading around New York City like Christian Grey?"  
M. grinned provocatively, "That was my idea."  
"And she went along with it?"  
"I got to have the best heavy metal band in the world at my fingertips, showing them off to the world in a sexy way that was over the top, yet right in their wheelhouse. Of course I went along with it." It came out very matter of fact.  
"Wheelhouse?"  
"Yeah, 'Beast and the Harlot', 'Little Piece of Heaven', 'Scream,' they're not necessarily about bondage, but things of a dark and sexual nature." She had no idea how she was talking about this stuff like it was all business.  
The interviewer, Casey, looked at both of them, to see if Shadows would respond. He shrugged his shoulders, "See? She gets me."  
Casey laughed, "But you guys are just friends? I mean, I saw the chemistry in that photo shoot, it's undeniable."  
Shadows nodded and looked at her, "We do have chemistry, but that's why it works."  
She turned back to the camera before they were looking at one another too long, and leaned her back up against him as he put his arm across the couch behind her, "We are great business partners, and we want to keep it that way."  
He kissed the top of her head to make it seem more light hearted....

When the interview was over, they were changed into the yin to the yang of what they had just done. They put him in a tight white sleeveless shirt and white Adidas pants with silver stripes, and no shoes. She wore a torn up white Iron Maiden shirt and what was not much more than white underwear, also shoe-less. They were both switched to silver and white makeup. The bed sheets had been changed to white silk.  
Raul clapped loudly to show that they needed to get into place, "On the bed! M., lay on the bed, arms out, Violet, snuggle up to him," They both rolled their eyes but followed orders. Vi spread her fingers over the middle of his chest and put a leg over his. She closed her eyes to try and focus rather than having to stare at his muscled chest that she was up against. He took a deep breath. The camera hung in midair, taking the pictures from overhead.  
She wasn't wearing a bra and being snuggled up next to him hardened her nipples to full alert. Shadows closed his eyes, trying to not get hard himself, as one was pressed up against him,"Vi, you could cut glass with those," He whispered down at her when the camera guys were busy adjusting something. She blushed, "It's cold."  
"It's not cold in here, Violet." Their eyes met and his sparkled.  
Raul clapped his hands again, "Okay, no more sexiness, now you play."  
Violet sat up in the bed, "What?"  
Before Raul could answer, Shadows had her flung over his shoulder and spanked her ass, "Like this?"  
"Yes! Yes!"  
They played around like kids for a few minutes before Raul clapped once again, "We're done, thank you, bye bye!"  
Shadows helped her up off the floor, "Thank god that's over."  
Soon they were changed and back in the limo.  
"I need a cigarette after that," She joked, but didn't laugh.  
M. produced a pack out of nowhere and offered it to her.  
She hesitated, "It's been five years."  
"Only three for me. Split one with me?"  
Violet nodded and watched him put it to his lips and light it. He sucked it in, closing his eyes in relief and handing it to her.  
She inhaled, relishing in the taste and the feeling that almost immediately followed, "Damn, that's good." She handed it back to him, "I think that's going to turn out well," She tried to keep the conversation light.  
"You did really well in that interview, I'm impressed," M. sat back into a corner.  
"Well it's not my first rodeo, although that was quite a unique experience," They both laughed.  
"Once this issue comes out, Violet...you ready to be famous? I know you're used to attention because you're beautiful, and lots of people know your name, but now everyone-and I mean everyone-will know what you look like."  
She gave him a nervous glance, "I guess that will take some getting used to..."

They went back to the band's apartment since that's where everyone else was.  
"How'd it go?" Raven looked them up and down since they both still had their make up on.  
"I don't think I've ever been that turned on for that long in my life, but fine," She smiled over-sarcastically, seriously annoyed at the state she was in. Synyster poured them both the drinks that they clearly needed, "That bad?" He looked at Shadows as he handed him the glass, who nodded fiercely and drank the whole thing.  
He put down the glass and made a good whiskey face, flashing his still glittering fangs.  
Zacky laughed, "They made you wear the glitter fangs? What exactly did this photo shoot consist of?"  
Shadows took them out, "Well apparently they wanted to go the way of making fun of the fact that we're NOT together by waaaay over doing these extremely sexual situations. I was a vampire, she was my prey, on a BED...then we played this like innocent couple in bed together? It was ridiculous." He took another drink as Violet did the same.  
"Sounds hot." Zacky poured himself one. They both gave him dirty looks.  
"Yeah, it'll be the hottest Rolling Stone you've ever fucking seen." Violet tried not to look at Shadows as the day flashed through her mind.  
"Well thank you two for doing that to yourselves, that'll be some of the best press you guys have ever had." Raven filled his glass.  
"So what did you guys do today?" Violet asked.  
Johnny chimed in, "We got a lot of work done on the ballad."  
"They did," Raven agreed, "Can't wait for you guys to hear it....while they were busy I was talking to just about every media outlet there is about our stunt Saturday night. Metal Hammer wants to shoot all of us."  
"Sweet. I love their shoots," Zacky slapped Raven on the back. They had done a ton of stuff with them over the years and it always turned out well.

Thursday morning Shadows showed up early, when he knew Violet would be in her office. He stuck his head in and knocked on the frame of the door, "Can we talk?"  
Violet stood up, looking ravishing in her usual get up, "Matt, that's not the beginning of a good conversation," She walked over to him until he was looking down at her.

He ran his hand nervously through his short hair as she glanced over his gorgeous tattoos.  
"No, I suppose not..." He wrung his hands together, his voice wavering, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but with how Monday morning ended and the guys showed up, I didn't realize until I went to the bathroom afterwards, and I didn't want you to be distracted Wednesday--"  
"Matt!" She interrupted his stuttering.  
"The condom broke."  
Their eyes met in horror.  
Her face went white, "What?! And you're just now telling me!" Her voice got high and loud as she gestured wildly at him.  
"I'm so sorry, Vi," He tried to calm her down by bringing her into his arms, but she batted him away.  
"Please, I'm sure it's fine, I just thought you should know--"  
She looked at him, pissed and arms crossed, "I was ovulating, Matt."  
"What? You know that?" He stepped closer to her.  
"Yes!"  
Shadows was now as nervous as she was, "You could take the pill."  
She sighed, "Of course, but that only works if I'm not pregnant yet. If I'm already pregnant...." She leaned over on her desk, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
Matt put a hand on her back, "Baby, c'mere," He wrapped her into his arms against his strong chest. She let him comfort her for a few seconds. His large hands held her face so she had to look up at him. He searched her eyes, a soft look in his, not sure if he should say it.  
"Would it be the end of the world?"  
Her eyes misted over and her heart stopped. He couldn't play with her like this. She broke away from him just in time to throw up in her trash can, twice. He held her hair back for her and then got her a some tissues.  
"We are not having this conversation right now," She leaned over and sat down, tears starting to run down her cheeks from too many feelings all at once, "The band can't know about this, so you work with them and don't worry about me."  
Shadows' shoulders sagged, "Of course I'm going to worry about you...I want to go with you, Vi."  
She looked at him, knowing that this is what they deserved for giving in, "I know. But you have to be with the band. I don't want this distracting you guys. You can tell Raven when he gets here, but no one else can know."  
He ran a hand over his one day old stubble, "Fine." And he let her go without another word, having a hard time fighting back his own tears.

Raven got there a few minutes after she had left the building. Shadows was waiting in his office.  
"What can I do for you, man?"  
He just ripped off the bandaid, "Violet left to go take Plan B."  
"What?" Raven stopped and turned to face him, "You guys didn't use protection?"  
"We did. It broke...she wanted me to tell you, but told me not to tell the guys."  
Raven gave him a minute, trying not to get angry. He sat in the chair next to Matt, "How are you doing with this?"  
"Trying not to think about it," Shadows looked at the ground from where he sat, "I can't believe I did this to her...she deserves better."  
"Hey," Raven leaned in towards him, "You both struggle with this, she just as much as you. Nobody blames either of you for giving in. Most of us only dream about having that kind of chemistry with someone, and we all know it isn't fair that it happens to be with someone you can't be with."  
Raven slapped him on the back before he left silently.

Shadows worked with the band until around noon. They could all tell he was distracted, but thought it was the subject matter of the song getting to him. They got some good work done, but at noon, he had to call it.  
"I'm sorry guys, but can we make that it for today? I...I just need a break."  
They nodded, not blaming him.

He walked the three blocks to her building, keeping his hat low and a jacket on hoping no one would recognize him. Violet buzzed him up, not really surprised he was there. She'd cooled down a little, and by then was just glad to see him.  
Shadows looked around-her apartment was a heavy metal haven. Posters and memorabilia littered the walls. She had the windows heavily draped so that it stayed creepily dark, the only light from a few lamps.  
"Did you take it?" He sat down on the couch next to her.  
"Yes."  
"When would your period be?"  
"About two weeks, so I could take a test in a week."  
"God that's a long time," He rubbed his hands over his face and then put a hand on her knee, "Violet, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," He laughed a little at himself, "That was waaay too intense. While that baby would be mine, too, I do believe in your right to do what you want." He couldn't bring himself to look at her.  
"Thank you, Matt. I hope it doesn't come to that-I don't know that I could do it..." She was so nervous. Even though he had apologized for what he had said, she still felt like she owed him an explanation, "It would be career suicide for me, M."  
Shadows wished he could disagree with her, but he knew it was true.  
"Uhhhh," She sighed, "I really want a drink right now."  
"Yeah, well, we should probably both be easing off the sauce a little," He admitted, "C'mere." He wrapped her in his arms to comfort her. Then he noticed a poster in the hallway to her bedroom, "You have a Hail to the King poster?" He smiled at the idea that she saw him that often.  
"Yep. It's signed," She looked up at him, "So when were you going to tell me you remembered that day backstage?"  
His dimples returned, "I was just waiting for the right time, and that seemed like it...I actually didn't realize it until I met you in person. I did my research on you and Raven and none of the pics on the internet made me realize it, but the second I saw you in person...I remember those eyes."  
Among the chaos of that morning and all the other emotions, his lust for her had been dulled. But as she looked up at him with those violet eyes, in her apartment where she had him plastered on the wall, and they were all alone--it returned full force.  
He cleared his throat and let go of her.  
"So do you miss the hair?" He nodded towards the poster in which he had shoulder length hair. He took off his hat to play with it, running his hands through his hair.  
"No," She laughed, "I mean, you look good no matter what, but I think I prefer it short." Her tone of voice was kind of joking, but let him know she had given it quite a bit of thought. She wasn't about to tell him that when it had been long it made her want to faint.  
"Good to know," He made a note to get a haircut. He wanted to stay with her, to keep her company, but he didn't know how he was going to keep his hands off of her...especially now that he knew how good she felt inside...but that's why they were in this position, he reminded himself.  
Violet could sense his tension and felt the same. She wanted him to take her right there on the couch, comfort her, and help her forget.  
"So...how are you not going to drink for at least a week, in front of the guys?"  
Her face said she hadn't thought of that yet, "Wow...I dunno...I mean, there are ways to make it look like you're drinking, at least a little...and ya know, guys aren't that perceptive." She smirked at him.  
He just rolled his eyes, "I bet you that Synyster figures it out first."  
"You don't think we can hide this?"  
"We can try, but Syn has always been able to figure that shit out," Shadows put his hat back on and stood up, "Vi, I think we should go hang out with everyone else."  
"That's probably a good idea...I could use the distraction."

When they showed up together at the band's place, all conversations stopped and everyone looked at the couple, who happened to be holding hands. Zacky gave him a look that said 'well?'  
Shadows dropped her hand and put his in the air, "Nothing happened! Jesus...."  
Violet fought to act normally.  
"Raven, when is Metal Hammer?"  
"Monday," Raven sipped a beer before turning back to the video game he played with Johnny.  
By the end of the night, Shadows had only had a few beers, and he didn't want to see Violet leave, "You wanna stay here tonight?" He asked her in front of everyone, trying to make it sound like no big deal.  
"Wouldn't be the first time!" Zacky decided to yell out, trying to make a joke as he so often did.  
M. rolled his eyes but took her hand and led her to his bedroom, making sure to leave the door open.  
After they had changed and climbed in bed, he put a hand on her hip and whispered, "You feeling okay?"  
She smiled, thinking how crazy it was that she was next to M. Shadows in bed and he was worried about her because she could be pregnant with their love child, "Yes..."  
The trio outside kept playing their video games, pretending they couldn't hear the couples' mumbling. Raven left soon after that, so the other two went to bed. By then, Violet was out cold in Shadows' arms, while he watched her sleep.

Violet woke up in almost complete darkness, next to an empty space. She sat up, seeing his silhouette standing against the window. His 6'1" frame with those big arms and shoulders that tapered into a perfectly formed waistline, and only boxers, made quite an image against the night sky. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You alright?"  
He nodded, "Can't sleep..." He had slept a little, but nightmares about his rape had woken him up. It being the middle of the night took away the little bit of self control he had left. He took her hands off his waist and put them around his neck, picking her up easily as she threw her legs around his waist. He kissed her hungrily before falling onto the bed.  
"Shhhh," He smiled, silently laughing at their teenage antics. In seconds her shirt was off and so were his boxers. As soon as she was in his arms gain, Matt was pulled off of her by his hair.  
"Ahhhh!" Shadows screamed.  
"Nope." Synyster shoved him out into the living room, buck naked with a hard on. He tried not to look back at her, "Sorry, Vi, but seriously?"  
The rest of the band stumbled out into the living room as someone turned on a light.  
"What the fuck?" Zacky opened one eye and then tried to block his view with his hands, "Why is he naked?!"  
"Come on, Syn!!!" Shadows paced, shoving his fingers through his hair, "Fuuuck!"  
Brooks whispered to Johnny, "Did you guys know he was packin' that?"  
All three nodded and rolled their eyes, "Yes, that's why he's so annoying sometimes." Synyster was still very serious.  
Zacky laughed, "Yeah, he can be such a dick." He giggled at his own joke before getting serious, "Were they really trying to fuck at 3 a.m.?!?"  
"Yep." Syn threw Shadows his boxers before shutting his bedroom door, "Vi, get dressed and get out here."  
She swallowed hard. M. had called it.  
Johnny rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?" Violet sat down as he gestured towards her, "Just take her home so we can go back to sleep."  
Syn paced with this hands on his hips as Shadows put an arm around Violet.  
"Violet's pregnant."  
The room exploded as everyone started talking at once. Shadows stood up and yelled over all of them, furious,"Woah! We don't know that yet!"  
"But that is what's going on here!" Syn stood up to him, pissed.  
His silence gave everyone the answer as they all gasped.  
"Fuck, man..." Zacky whispered.  
Johnny put up his hands, "What the fuck? Did you guys not use a condom? Are you not on the pill?"  
Violet looked at him, knees held up to her chest, "It broke."  
Syn stepped towards her, "Did you take the morning after pill?"  
Shadows pushed him back with a hand to his chest, "Dude. Easy."  
Syn looked at Violet, "How long until you know for sure?"  
"Could be a couple of weeks..." This was so embarrassing.  
Brooks looked at Syn, "How did you know?"  
"She wasn't drinking last night," He put his hands on his hips, looking down at her, "She tried to hide it, and did a pretty good job. M. was drinking less so it didn't stand out as much. Since I was drinking, I didn't put it together until after we all went to bed," Syn continued to take control of the situation since M. had done such a terrible job at it, "Okay, there's no reason to worry about this until we know for sure--"  
Shadows was starting to get pissed, "Brian, this isn't your problem--"  
Synyster got in his face, "Wrong, Shadows!! We are all brothers, and this is why we didn't want you two fucking--it gets complicated!! You can't seem to handle this so we will handle it for you!"  
Violet squeezed in between the two, before it came to blows, "Boys, you have to know I won't let this ruin my career-or affect yours..." She turned to the others, "I'll do what I have to...please, don't let this concern you. You guys are making great creative progress right now and I don't want this to stop that..."  
They all looked at each other, somewhat relieved, as Shadows just looked at the ground.  
Syn crossed his arms, "Get your stuff, Vi. I'll take you home."  
Shadows gave him a look that begged 'no', but Syn's look back was borderline threatening. Violet obeyed.  
Zacky leaned into Syn's ear to whisper, "Did you see her tits?"  
Syn finally smiled like a teenage boy seeing a Playboy for the first time, "They're fucking fantastic." Zacky grinned in the same way, trying to picture it.  
Shadows shoved Zacky in the shoulder and pointed at both of them in warning, more protective of her by the minute. Violet came out of his bedroom and he squeezed her hand before letting her follow Gates out the door.

Syn took his car, not wanting to draw attention with a limo, and drove her himself. She stared out the window silently.  
"Vi, as much as you two need each other right now, you realize we've got to keep him away from you for awhile."  
She nodded sullenly.  
"Just don't come into the studio tomorrow, and we'll keep him busy this weekend. Our limo will pick you guys up Monday morning," He grabbed her hand before she got out, and kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay, Violet." His brown eyes had softened and she found them a little comforting.

The band worked hard on their ballad they called "Dark Redemption." Shadows threw himself into it and the band members followed his lead. When Violet left at 8, she made sure to stop by, watching down the hallway as Shadows stood in one of the recording rooms, headphones on and screaming his heart out.  
The emotional song made it a tediously long day, but at 10 p.m., the track was done.

After what was maybe the longest weekend of their lives, the band's limo pulled up to her building. When she got in and sat next to Shadows, their eyes met quickly, the electricity between them palpable.  
"Good morning," His dimples made her heart melt. She immediately noticed the haircut he had gotten for her. Fuck, he looked good enough to eat.  
"C'mon, let's do this," Raven amped them up. The band was obviously looking forward to it.

They walked confidently into Metal Hammer's building, once again through a crowd. They all went into wardrobe and makeup together. The staff was used to getting people almost naked together, so they started de-robing each of the boys, and her, and redressing all of them. As she faced away from the band, every one of them stared, speechless. Shadows knew they had roles to play, and knew he couldn't say or do anything. He stared as well, licking his lips, knowing exactly what those curves felt like when he was buried in her.  
"Eat your heart out, boys," She smiled wickedly.  
"Oh, trust me I would," Shadows stood there in only his boxers, pursing his lips in a kiss when she turned her head as he put on the pants they brought him.  
It took two hours to get them all made up in full Avenged Sevenfold glory. Raven and Shadows were shirtless. Violet wore a purple midriff shirt, a leather skirt, torn up stockings and purple high heels. The guys all wore leather pants or dark jeans. This time they were on a stage with their logo on the floor, dripping in red.  
An extremely well-dressed man walked in and climbed on the stage, "Raven and Violet, you both hold onto all the chains together. What we're going to do is turn up your music and let what happens, happen. I'll guide you, but you do what feels right. Instruments first. Andrew, music! Let's go!"  
The lights went out and stage lights came on, "Blinded in Chains" blared through the room, and the crowd acted like they were in a club and suddenly it felt that way. They took lots of different shots, some with instruments, some without. Just when they were getting into it, the Director stopped the music and turned up the lights.  
"That'll be it for the group shots, so now I'd like to have a picture of Violet with each of the band members. Sorry, Raven, but your partner here is just the sexiest thing I've ever seen," He said it not as a come on but a statement of fact. Violet could see Shadows clench his fists.  
Raven laughed, "Hey, I've known this longer than any of you."  
"Zacky, you first." Everyone started to follow the director when he turned around, "The rest of you can relax in the green room." Zacky stuck his tongue out at the others as he followed Violet, "Don't worry, darlin', I won't bite hard," He flirted. She overly flirted back as she turned and met his cocky gaze, grabbing his hand, "Not even if I ask nicely?"  
In their picture, which wound up being possibly the sexiest pic, Zacky sat behind her, his legs outside hers on the floor, playing his blood stained guitar that sat in between her legs while she held his chain. Both had dark, naughty looks on their faces.  
Synyster walked in, leather pants and leather vest with no shirt underneath, and gave her a look that said he couldn't believe he was about to do this with her. Their pic was from the side, her grip holding him as he fell halfway off a table, playing his guitar high in the air. They looked at one another, both baring teeth, as one of her heels was set between his legs on the table.  
Brooks stood up behind her as she sat back on her heels. She held his chain while he crossed his drumsticks in front of her neck.  
Johnny's was the only light-hearted one, and without his bass. He knelt in front of her, begging for freedom while she stood up, hands on hips, rolling her eyes.  
"C'mon, Shadows. I hear I saved the best for last," The director interrupted the torture the rest of the band was dumping on M. with fake stories of what had gone on behind closed doors. He jumped up way too eagerly.  
When he walked in, he slowly took off his shirt that he had put back on, torturing her on purpose like he had been tortured for the last few hours. They hadn't had any real time together since Gates had ripped their naked bodies apart, so they took one another in like it had been months. The director folded his arms, "Alright, loverboy. Sit on the piano bench and put her in your lap. If you wrap her in your arms and flex, it'll show off your arms and her tits."  
Shadows sat down and slapped his thighs, "Climb on, sweetness."  
She picked up his chain and tugged, lighting a fire in his eyes, "Don't forget that I'm in charge," And she sat down, legs outside his. God, she drove him wild, he thought.  
When he flexed his arms around her, spreading his fingers over her exposed flesh, she couldn't help but let out a moan that only he heard.  
In their pic, he looked at the camera over his aviators with a naughty smile on his face, showing off his dimples. Violet raised her eyebrow, a smirk at the corner of her dark purple lips.


End file.
